


Breakfast at Abbie's

by TheStrangeRomantic



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Diners, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeRomantic/pseuds/TheStrangeRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie should have known better than to show Ichabod Crane the Food Network channel, but how on Earth was she supposed to know that he would very nearly destroy her kitchen? Note: wrote this before finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Abbie's

Abbie should have known better than than to show Ichabod Crane the Food Network channel, but at the time she thought it would be better than watching  _The Avengers_ with him. After all she knew the minute he saw the hulk he'd either destroy her TV or have a heart attack and if the hulk didn't cause it then Black Widow's costume certainly would. So the food network was what she had decided on. But as she looked at her kitchen, which was now covered in flour, egg yoke, and apple peels, and a flour covered Ichabod she realized that maybe the food network had been a mistake.

"Tell me I'm still dreaming," Abbie sighed as she took in the damage and how much money it might take to pay for it. 

"I'm terribly sorry Lieutenant," Crane apologized looked around the kitchen. "I'm afraid I did not know how to use all of your modern appliances."

"What were you even trying to make?" Abbie asked exasperated. Crane, looking at her with the same face she once saw on a puppy she had accidentally stepped on (which she then spent two hours comforting the little guy and herself), walked to the counter and picked up a piece of paper, with only  little flour on it, and handed it to her. She saw that it was a recipe print out on apple pie pancakes. One she had printed out. She had planned on making it on Corbin's birthday at his party after they finished work. His wife and his two daughters had invited her to his party and she insisted that she make some apple pie pancakes for him. She remembered leaving it on the coffee table in front of her TV. Crane must have found it after she had gone to sleep. 

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed," Crane admitted. "I wanted to do something to thank you for all you do and when I asked Captain Irving he suggested I make you breakfast in bed though I do not really understand the concept."

Abbie smiled as Crane told her the story. No one had ever made this much of an effort for her. Not even Luke when they had been dating. She walked over to Ichabod and hugged him not caring that he was covered in flour, smelled a bit, or that he wasn't exactly used to anyone giving him a hug. 

"Thanks for trying," Abbie said. She was seriously touched by the gesture even if it was just an attempt. 

"You're quite welcome," Crane finally said after what was probably thirty seconds of awkwardness. Abbie decided to finally release him and smiled.

"When we're at my house you can call me Abbie, alright?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled, but she knew he wouldn't call her by her name until she was probably dying. 

"What do you say we go to the diner for breakfast instead?" Abbie asked. She's glad to see him nod and they leave. The forget the state her kitchen and go enjoy breakfast at the diner. They both order pancakes while Ichabod gets coffee and Abbie gets a smoothie. She then explains what a smoothie is to him and he teaches her about James Armistead. Abbie was now glad that Crane had no clue how to make pancakes because that meant they could have breakfast like this everyday. 


End file.
